In a data center or storage system, machine units (e.g., a server, a storage unit and/or the like) usually need to be held on a rack. However, existing holding devices usually have a poor performance and tend to be loose in transportation and/or shock and vibration test. In specific application, this might cause serious problems such as data loss and affect the performance of the data center or storage system.